It's You
by monmon-K
Summary: It's been years since Hinata arrived on Earth. She's been adjusting a significant amount and fighting for an organization surrounded by her new family. It's not until a familiar face appears out of the blue that sends her world hurdling.


A masked figure was flying within the clouds, shrouding herself from being seen by the planet's natives. She scrunched her nose in disgust, being around such weak creatures. Suddenly, she spots a familiar figure and scowled.

_"Found you."_

She launched herself at the unsuspecting figure known as Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata barely dodged at the last minute before Neji jumped in between them to fire a mana bolt at the mysterious girl. The girl crossed her forearms so that her wrist cuffs deflect the fire, She bared her stance as she was being pushed back. Hinata was bewildered. This energy seems so familiar...just like her and Neji's. Shino caught and steadied her when she took a few steps back in shock as Kiba came in front of the two in a protective stance. No one was going to mess with his pack.

As the smoke dissipates, there appeared a little girl not older than eleven. Hinata's eyes widened and her hand trembled as she brought it up to her mouth. 'It can't be.'

"Wha- a kid? Seriously? Is this what it's come to now? C'mon." Kiba was flabbergasted and directed his hand at the new being. As he let his guard down by the seemingly harmless child, the girl shot mana beams from her eyes, destroying everything that it touches. Kiba threw his hands up, appalled. "What?!"

"Dog-boy! Get the task at hand and defend Lady Hinata," Neji commanded, flying into high ground to achieve a better leverage in attacking her from above.

"I said don't call me that!" Kiba hopped onto Akamaru, merging into a giant, two-headed dog. "So demeaning."

_"A Hyuugan,"_ The girl said in the language of the same name. _"Brother, you speak in the tongue of these humans, have you forgotten your roots and gone native? For shame,"_ she tsked. _"But you are of no interest to me. You are not the one I am looking for."_

_'Lady Hinata,'_ Neji realized. _"You are a rude little one,"_ he replied in Hyuugan.

Bolt after bolt was fired at each other until she became agitated enough to fly up to him with the thought of finishing him off to get him out of the way of her goal. Little did she know, this was used as a distraction. The dog monster leaped up and spun, forming a rapid whirlwind to hit her in the process. She was knocked off her balance and was sucked into the cyclone, tumbling and being knocked around like a ragdoll. Eventually, enough was enough. She shot another rigorous round of beams from her eyes, grazing the monster and hitting Neji in the chest. Both had a rough landing. The human-dog mix degenerated to their original forms as they hit a building. Neji was thrown into oncoming traffic.

"Now that that's out of the way-" She flies through the smoke and debris straight to Hinata. "Traitor!" She launched herself straight to Hinata and that was when Shino's bugs swarmed and blinded her temporarily while she blasts more bolts from her hands and surges from her eyes.

The two could not risk spreading the damage to the retreating citizens. Hinata struggled out of Shino's arms and flew to the girl, gracefully dodging all of her attacks left and right.

_"Stop!"_ She cried out which prompted the Hyuugan girl to stop struggling and directed her attention on her fellow flier. _"It's me! Why are you doing this?"_ Another bolt was dodged.

The genuine question legitimately struck a chord in her, causing an eye to twitch. She was furious, given the heat emanating from her glowing eyes which sizzled the tears welling up. _"Are you kidding me,"_ she snarled. _"You're a traitor to the Hyuuga. You ** left ** me. You...you coward!"_ She launched herself at her, striking a kick down her head, knocking Hinata off her balance.

_"Please stop this, I don't want to fight you,"_ Hinata clutched her head, quickly recovering as she got into a defensive stance. _"We can sort this out."_

The young girl scoffed. It was as if the slew of insults didn't suffice. The look of resentment is apparent on her face as she silently floated down to be face to face with her rival. Hinata could feel her hands grow clammy and a buzzing throughout her whole body. Being stared down definitely wasn't something she enjoyed. She hasn't been in an encounter with someone who harbored such hard feelings toward her. If only she knew how to make the situation better. Hinata's jaw clenched when the younger opened her mouth to speak.

_"Oh...yes, we will."_

She headbutted the older Hyuuga, recoiling from the hit she caused. She proceeded to land a punch to the stomach. As Hinata was knocked back, she bombarded her with a series of strikes to the pressure points. The afflicted coughed blood. She feels so helpless, she needs to fight back but is unable to bring herself to do so. She could only imagine how her friends would see her.

Weak. Stupid. Memories of her time on her planet came flooding her head a million miles per second. 'I can't. I just can't. Not to you.' Strike after strike, the world slowed down. All the cries and shouts of onlookers sounded garbled and muffled. She directed her gaze up to meet her attacker. 'She won't listen. Will nothing I do matter? What about all the progress I made? Will it just end here?' Visages of Kurenai's kind expression appeared. She was the first adult to have ever believed in her. Her validation, her kindness, her patience, and her training. She's come so far. She can't let her loved ones down. Snapping out of her daze, she mustered the strength to uppercut the girl's jaw with her palm. Hinata's eyes sizzled the tears that attempted to fall. Wiping the blood from her chin, she returned the strikes to the pressure points in her chest and stomach, unallowing of any blows from her opponent.

_"Finally-"_ the girl pushed herself up from the air and gave a turning kick to Hinata who grabbed her leg to fling her around. When she let go, she crashed into the front of a car, leaving a broken window and an irreparable indent on the hood. After a few deep breaths through the nose, she spat a wad of blood to the side.

The rest of Hinata's teammates ran up to the scene and was about to attack until she floated down and raised a hand for them to cease.

"This is an issue between us," she asserted, looking at the girl in the eye. _"We don't have to do this. This-"_ she gestured to the damage done. _"This is not okay. We can talk, we don't have to do thi-"_. A bolt came flying her way until she deflected it with another bolt.

The girl ominously levitated not any higher than Hinata. _"You don't...deserve that benefit!"_ At the last word, she hurled more bolts at her, launching her back higher into the air.

Though the smoke a bolt grazed her cheek, cutting a portion of hair on the side of her face. Distracted from wincing, she did not notice Hinata appear from behind to latch onto her.

_"Lady Hinata!"_ Neji took the chance while she is immobile to grasp the girl's arms to subvert the bolts upward. He knew that the girl was going to shoot surges from her eyes so he did the same to neutralize it, headbutting her. While she was dazed, he knocked her unconscious with a swift strike to the neck.

They finally fly her down. Kurenai's organization that took Hinata in pushed through the restless crowded. They quickly took the girl away from the two, latching a shock collar around her neck if she were to misbehave. Because of the studies they made on Hinata in the past, the organization were able to create an alloy that be mostly resistant to a Hyuugan's surges and blasts. It is possible that one is able to melt through it if they are truly persistent enough, but it's highly doubtful they want molten metal to seer their flesh, so they cuffed her with bulky metal that covered her whole forearms and hands and a dense mask that covers the eyes. As an added procedure, they also placed ankle cuffs on her in case she escapes. Although the metal can stop her blasts, she is still able to use the Byakugan to see where she is going.

Hinata ran up to them as they were laying her in a capsule to prevent possible destruction. Pleading with them to let her come, Neji gently pulled her back and shook his head.

_"My lady."_ His voice was soft, yet assertive. _"That person was a Hyuuga, and she tried to kill you. This will be alerted back to our planet so this degenerate will realize what happens when she attacks the princess."_

_"But you don't understand!"_ Hinata pulled herself away, tears welling in her eyes. _"Don't you remember? That's my sister!"_

Memories came flooding back and Neji's stomach felt like it hit the ground._ "Lady...Hanabi?"_

* * *

It's been years since I wrote a fic and the first time I'm indulging myself in an AU I've had in mind for years AND first time writing a fight scene!. For context, Kurenai is an alien ambassador and had a young Hinata given away to her as partial disownment and to train her to be stronger. Because of this, Hanabi assumed her sister left her role as the princess and abandoned her in the process thus filling her with feelings of resentment.


End file.
